Bruised and Battered
by smartcookie727
Summary: One shot. After a brutal attack on a job, Levy is a shell of her normal self. Gajeel descends on her apartment to comfort her, and although neither really know how to deal with their emotions, he manages to take care of her-all of her.


"Guys, I'm alright, really!" Levy stammered through ground teeth. She wasn't alright and they knew it. Still, they knew they were no longer welcome. Levy was upset and needed to rest. Jet and Droy hung their heads as Levy closed the door behind them. There was nothing they could do for her but dress her wounds. She needed to be alone. Levy sank to the floor of her apartment and wailed. She was covered in cuts, burns, and bruises; her scalp was crusted with blood—her blood. It was supposed to be an easy job, and she hadn't been strong enough to save anyone.

* * *

The bandits had known they were coming. Team Shadow gear had decided to take a rest about two miles from town and discuss their plan. The job was simple. A group of about ten bandits, with two mages at their disposal, had been targeting a small town just off a major trade route. A job had been posted in the guild to remove the bandits. The group had taken on plenty of jobs like this before, so it seemed like a logical choice. They would follow the same plan as always when dealing with bandits, a trap. They even had a plan for the mages; Levy couldn't stand going on a job without a plan. Levy would act as bait to draw the group out, and Jet would kick up a dust storm with his high speed magic to confuse them. Droy's plants could immobilize the normal members, and Levy and Jet would take out the mages. If things got hairy with so many members, Levy could always make a cage with her solid script magic, allowing Droy to assist in the magic battle. It was their tried and true method, and it was their downfall.

One of the mages working with the bandits used telepathy magic and prepared an ambush for the Fairy Tail wizards. As Levy stood up from her seat, she was hit by a bolt of lightning. She screamed in pain as her brain tried to comprehend the situation. Droy was tackled by three bandits, preventing him from accessing the seeds his plant magic worked through. Jet was being chased by five others, some desperately hanging onto any appendage they could grab to slow him down. Shit. A surprise attack. The mages focused on Levy. If she went down, the others would no doubt follow shortly. A flurry of sparks exploded around her head, dazing her as she tried to dodge the wooden club the other mage swung. What was happening? The air was forced from her lungs with a blow to her side and Levy crumpled to her knees. This wasn't good. She needed to do something. Searing pain tore through her body as she took a direct hit from the lightning mage. Levy felt her head spinning as her heart raced in panic. The wooden club hit her hip and she screamed again. Wood. That was it. Levy brought up a barrier of wood in an attempt to stave off the lightning bolts. Levy turned to find her teammates. Droy had managed to get ahold of some of his seeds, and his plants were picking off the bandits one at a time. Jet had also shaken his attackers; there were two bandits groaning on the floor. Her voice was hoarse as she tried to call out to them. No good. She inhaled deeply as her fingers began to write, and then everything went white. Levy could feel blood trickling into her ear as she fell. When had her protective spell failed? Then there was another crack. Every nerve in her body screamed. She screamed. A deafening howl coursed through their battle ground, and her teammates blood curdled. Levy didn't even hear them call her name as she hit the dirt.

* * *

Levy flinched at the memory of the final blow before she'd been knocked unconscious. Her heart raced with the reminded fear, but she steeled herself. She needed to keep moving, to do something, to not drift into that nightmare again. It was already past midnight. She'd lost herself in the throes of her terror for a few hours now. Levy trudged to the shower and hoped the hot water would wash away her fear and blood. While it stung, it did manage to stop her hands from shaking. As Levy stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel, she heard a loud banging on the door.

"Just a minute!" Levy called. As quickly as her injuries allowed her, she shuffled to her room and tossed on one of the oversized shirts she occasionally wore to bed. This one was Gajeel's, and wearing it comforted her to some degree. The rasping on the door hadn't stopped. "Hold on! I'm coming as fast as I can," Levy yelled curtly as she made her way to the front door. She wasn't moving fast, and the knocking still hadn't subsided. Tossing her door open Levy barked, "What!?" Her throat was sore from her screaming and crying. Before she registered who was there, she was overtaken by a large mass of onyx hair. It covered her in a tight embrace and pinned her against a heaving chest. Levy balked for a moment before she recognized the smell of trees and iron. It was Gajeel. Crap, it was Gajeel. She had hoped she'd be able to avoid him until at least tomorrow when she went to the guild. She should've known better.

"Shrimp! Just what in the hell were ya thinking!" Gajeel yelled as he thrust her away. He carefully examined her battered form.

Levy meekly responded, "I…"

"And to find out from Lily! Who only knew because he ran into Jet and Droy on the way home!" he roared.

Levy was frustrated and tired, "Look…"

"I should've been the first place ya came when ya got back! Ya should've called me with a communication lacrima as soon as you were ok!"

"Gajeel, please."

"Levy! Do you not get it? You could've died!" He grabbed her again, and drew her close. Softly, he repeated, his voice shaking, "Levy, you could've died." They collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. His hands grasped her firmly, and she ignored the pain from her burns. Her fingers were laced in his hair, pulling him down to cover her. Levy cried uncontrollably into her dragon's shirt. A little while later, their tears dried and they regained control of their breathing.

"I was knocked out so fast. I wasn't strong enough" Levy said between sniffles. Her head hung low, averting her eyes.

"Shrimp. What the fuck?" Gajeel asked as he gently lifted her chin, "Yer plenty strong. Yer the strongest one on that damn team of yours."

"I was the first to go down. The only one to go down! I couldn't help anyone. They utterly—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gajeel's voice was like steel. "Why didn't ya let me know the second ya were in town?" He stared her dead in the eye. "I'm yer man. I'm supposed to be here for ya, right?"

"Yeah." Levy began rubbing her aching forehead. "I don't know. I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I want to see you every time you look like this." Gajeel helped her to her feet, and Levy shot him a confused glance. "And when yer done being silly about stupid things, I'll take care of ya. Come on." Gajeel guided her to the couch and laid down. She followed, curling into him. They barely fit on her small couch, but she didn't mind. She was starting to feel at peace. Levy could feel his heartbeat through the thin cloth on her back. Gajeel stroked her head and anywhere she wasn't burned or bruised. He wanted to take away all her pain, but now right he needed rest. Gajeel inhaled deeply and did his best to lull her to sleep. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "From now on, I'll go with you. I'll be here to protect you. I'm your personal cuddle dragon for tonight." Levy chuckled, and between the rhythmic stroking, thump of his heart, and warmth from his hold Levy drifted off.

* * *

The smell of stir fry and rice tickled Levy's nose as she roused. She noticed she'd been covered in a blanket, and Gajeel—Gajeel was gone. Slowly, Levy righted herself until she was sitting properly on the couch. It was dark except for a single light in the kitchen. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. Gajeel was hunched over her stove, and a lovely aroma of garlic, green onion, and ginger spread through her apartment. Levy yawned and began to stretch her neck. Sleeping on the couch always left her with a few sore spots.

"Hey, ya up shorty?" Gajeel called over the sizzle of the stir fry.

"Yeah. That smells wonderful, Gajeel," Levy yawned. Her stomach growled audibly and a bright blush lit up her cheeks. "How'd you know I'd be hungry?"

"Just figured. Knowing you, ya probably kept running through the attack in yer head instead of taking care of yerself once ya got here. Ya need to eat if ya wanna get better,"

"You're right," Levy sighed, "that's exactly what I did. I—I don't even remember the last time I ate."

Gajeel chuckled, "That's what I'm here for."

"My personal cuddle dragon for the night?" Levy teased.

Gajeel blushed. "I was just trying to make ya laugh and calm down."

Levy smiled and giggled, "Well, it worked."

"Ok, it's ready. Ya didn't have much to work with here, Shrimp, but I think it came out alright."

Levy moved to stand and winced.

Gajeel shot her an exasperated look. "Don't be an idiot. I'll bring it to ya." He began to gather bowls and cutlery.

"Thanks." Levy eased back into as comfortable a position as she could find on the couch. "I'm not really used to being so…well…beaten up, I guess."

Gajeel looked her over for a long minute. She really had taken a tough beating. He blinked away a tear. Levy didn't have iron scales like him; she was fragile. "Would some tea help?" Gajeel planted a steaming mug in front of her.

Levy inhaled deeply. It was Jasmine tea, her favorite. Gajeel seemed to know more of her quirks than she'd thought. She watched him as he brought over their bowls. He looked quite handsome with his hair tied back in a bandana. She ran her bandaged hand through her locks. They were sticking out at every angle, she was sure she looked like a mess.

"Eat." Gajeel ordered as he slumped down next to her.

"You know, Gajeel, you didn't need to do this," Levy said bashfully as she took her food.

"I said I'm taking care of ya and that's what I'm gonna do. Even you can't stop me, Shrimp."

He was already scarfing down his food. Levy hadn't even thought about how he was coping. It was probably hard on him to see her like this. "Ok. I won't stop you."

They finished their bowls in silence. Levy wasn't quite sure what was supposed to happen next. Gajeel darted off to her room and returned with the book she'd left on her nightstand. He sat with his back on the arm of the couch and spread his legs to make room for her. "Ya get half an hour. Lemme know if anything hurts too much."

Levy eagerly took the book from his outstretched hand. "Only half an hour?" she whined. Gajeel was silent. "Fine." Levy snuggled with her back against his chest and began to read. Gajeel carefully rubbed her back and shoulders, aware of every flinch when he pressed a tender area. Still, it felt good. Levy's muscles ached, but just his touch made her feel better. Even holding back, he was a bit strong for her, and she grit her teeth through the pain. She knew that a tough massage would help her muscles, even if it hurt now, and he was trying his best to help her.

"Alrighty. Time for bed." He scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room.

Levy puffed her cheeks as the sudden motion caused her to drop her book. "Gajeel, really, you don't need to go this far." Levy looked up at him only to receive a glare. "Ok, ok." With that, she let him place her on the bed. Gajeel grabbed his bandana and tossed it on the floor, then began to peel off his shirt. "Are you staying? Shadow Gear will be back in the morning to help me out, you don't need to—"

"Lev." He was facing her, moonlight from the window illuminating his bare skin. Gajeel really looked as if he was painted with iron. "I almost lost you today. I told ya, from now on, I go with you."

Levy smiled, she was again on the verge of tears. Her dragon would always be there to protect her, to make her feel safe. She didn't need to be scared. She had Shadow Gear, and they had saved her, but this was different. He looked at her like she was his treasure, and she knew a dragon would guard his treasure with his life. "Alright."

Gajeel's smile turned from relief to wickedness. "Plus. I didn't come here so late at night just to cuddle. That woulda been selfish, and I'm not that kinda guy. I came to take care of ya" he paused, "and to make ya feel better." Gajeel gingerly cupped Levy's face and bent down for a long, tender kiss. She was his dainty treasure. He kissed her neck all the way down to her collarbone. "Why don't I help ya with this?" Levy nodded. He pulled up his shirt, it really did engulf her, and tossed it to the side. He looked at her for a moment. Taking in the sight of Levy: bruised, battered, and beautiful as she was bathed in the moonlight. The bruises across her ribs were perfectly visible. As long as he didn't hurt her he wasn't going to stop.

Gajeel sat on the bed and pulled her by her underwear into his lap. He kissed her collarbone, circling and placing gentle pecks on some bruises; she didn't seem to mind. His hands ran circles around her ass. It felt like his cock hardened instantly as Levy moaned softly. This was exactly what he'd hoped for. She wasn't in pain. He ventured lower, running his tongue around her breasts. He could feel her ass lifting involuntarily as she pressed herself against his lips. He moved one hand to her left nipple and circled it with his thumb as he sucked on her right, gently grabbing the tip with his teeth and twisting slightly from side to side. He knew it would drive her mad with pleasure, and it did. He felt the muscles in her back relax as she fell further into him. Her moans became deeper as he sucked harder, and he switched effortlessly to the other breast, repeating his wonderful torture.

Gajeel snuck a hand under her panties as he returned to her lips. She kissed him eagerly, her tongue practically begging him for more. She grabbed his back, running her hands over his muscles. She loved to feel them and he knew it. He took a special pride in those muscles, and since he'd first claimed her, he'd made sure they were well developed. Gajeel toyed with her clit, she was so wet, so gorgeous as she turned to putty under his firm hands. Her nails dug into his back as he played with her. He knew all her curves, and during her massage he'd been sure to memorize the places she was too tender to be touched. Levy moaned louder as he dipped a finger into her core. She thrust her head back as he picked up speed; he felt her hard tips ticking his own nipples as she bounced against him. It was torture trying to contain himself, but she wasn't quite ready.

Tenderly, he laid her onto her back and set to work, teasing her with his mouth over her underwear. Occasionally he nipped at her thighs, they were too soft and jiggled too wonderfully to ignore entirely. Levy's mewls of pleasure became higher and more strained, and Gajeel knew she was getting close. He grabbed the fabric with his teeth and swiftly tore it from her soaked folds. Finally, she was completely bare. Gajeel wasted no time and dove back in, sucking feverishly on her clit as his fingers pinched and twisted her nipples. She was so close. Gajeel couldn't take it anymore, the smell of her need was intense and his cock needed to be inside her. He released one hand from her soft flesh and thrust into her with his finger, curling inside of her until she cried out and her walls began to contract around him. He kept his lips firm against her has she rode out her orgasm.

Levy was breathing heavily when he finally released her. Gajeel tore himself from his desire as he walked to the door. Her head was still in the clouds, and she didn't register the sound of his boots and belt hitting the floor, nor the rush of fabric as he kicked off his pants. "Gajeel, where are you-"

The lights went out. Then she felt his hot skin press against her again. He ground himself against her core, eagerly coating his length in her wetness. Gajeel kissed her again, strong and eager. "I'm not going anywhere. I haven't made ya feel better, yet."


End file.
